Little Girl
by Emi.Green
Summary: Ella es una persona fría, indiferente. O eso es lo que Anna quiere que el mundo vea. Tabla de 30 vicios.
1. Inicio

Little Girl

Inicio

— ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?—Preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes. Anna lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Con este frío?

— ¡Claro que sí! Abrígate bien, te espero afuera.

Y con eso, se fue a cambiar de ropa para esperar a su prometida afuera como había dicho. La rubia sólo se limitó a sonreír.

La noche estaba fría, muy fría. Ambos muchachos se encontraban a la orilla del río observando su reflejo sólo en silencio. Al día siguiente Yoh ya se marcharía junto con Horo Horo, Len y Ryu hacia Norteamérica para completar la siguiente fase del torneo de shamanes.

— ¿Sabes Anna? Voy a extrañar estar aquí contigo. —Comentó el chico para sorpresa de la rubia. Anna escondió la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro con su cabello, pero no se percató de que Yoh estaba observando su reflejo en el agua. —Tienes una bonita sonrisa, deberías usarla más.

Un repentino sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la sacerdotisa y se volteó, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

—Cállate.

El shamán se acercó hacia ella y simplemente la abrazó por detrás. Jamás se tomaba el atrevimiento de hacer esa clase de cosas con ella, pero el hecho de saber que no iba a verla por un tiempo lo volvía loco. Anna no era la mujer más afectuosa del mundo, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto, él la amaba como a nadie.

Ella quedó estática, sus pupilas se destiñeron de la sorpresa. Iba a darle un empujón y hacer que la soltara, pero las fuerzas simplemente la habían abandonado. Ella en realidad quería permanecer así, entre los brazos de su querido prometido… En ese momento sintió cómo él la daba vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

—Annita, ¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó preocupado el chico mientras quitaba la lágrima solitaria de la mejilla de la Itako.

—Yo también extrañaré estar contigo, Yoh. —Dijo y luego miró al suelo, avergonzada. Él sonrió y la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara. En ese momento sobraron las palabras, Yoh se acercó lentamente hacia su prometida y simplemente unió sus labios con los de ella, formando un dulce beso en el que ambos demostraban todos sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y ahí fue que el muchacho se acercó al oído de ella para susurrarle:

—Te amo Annita.

—Yo también te amo, Yoh.

Luego de eso el Asakura la abrazó fuertemente y se quedaron así un buen rato, disfrutando del calor del otro.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Muy goma para mi gusto, pero quería dejar como una "presentación" del fic. Es decir, no tomé el título "Inicio" para armar un drabble partiendo de esa palabra, si es que me entienden.

Como ya habrán notado es una tabla de 30 vicios, así que espero que les guste :D

Un besito enorme,

Emi.


	2. Lluvia

Little Girl

Lluvia

Sí, había sido una gran idea acompañarlo a buscar a Manta. Sí, había sido una gran idea esperarlo en la puerta de ese maldito edificio y que no saliera. También había sido una GENIAL idea salir sin ni siquiera un paraguas sólo porque debía confiar en la intuición de él.

¿Es posible percibir el sarcasmo en todo esto? Manta no solo no estaba en ese edificio, sino que se había ido de viaje y la tormenta ya se había largado. ¿Que si Yoh sabía que su amigo no estaría en casa? Oh, por supuesto que se había enterado. Solamente que se le había olvidado. Ahora se encontraban bajo el techo de una casa mientras veían las estúpidas gotas caer del cielo.

—Tranquila Anna, todo saldrá bien. —Comentó el castaño con una sonrisa. Anna simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se volteó, sumamente molesta.

—Tú siempre con eso, Yoh. ¿Quieres acaso que tu hermosa prometida se pesque un resfriado por tus descuidos? Además ya tengo hambre. —Agregó fríamente. El chico suspiró.

—No debes exagerar tanto, en cuanto pare de llover volveremos rápido y ya tendrás la cena, ¿sí? Ryu se encargó de todo hoy.

—Bien.

El Asakura se sentó en el suelo y sólo esperó a que las gotas dejaran de caer. Anna se veía bastante molesta, por lo que decidió no decirle más nada por miedo a recibir un golpe. Igualmente era divertido ver la cara de su prometida cuando estaba molesta, excepto, claro, cuando se venía algún tipo de castigo. Jamás se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo y siempre por el miedo de recibir un golpe mortal. En fin…

En ese momento la lluvia dejó de caer por un momento, dejando una oscura y fría noche sin estrellas debido a las nubes. La Itako comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar sin importarle si su prometido la seguía o no. Fue entonces cuando a Yoh se le ocurrió una gran y suicida idea.

Esperó a que Anna se adelantase un poco más y luego se echó a correr en su dirección, cuando estaba a punto de chocarla, la sujetó por la cintura y por las piernas, y simplemente la cargó.

La rubia se quedó atónita ante la acción de su prometido, ¿cómo se atrevía a tomarla así? ¡Lo mataría! Aunque, muy en el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando… Pero eso jamás lo iba a admitir, no señor.

—Yoh, si quieres vivir para contarlo será mejor que me sueltes en este instante. —Intentaba zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero éste la sostenía fuertemente mientras corría.

—Mátame cuando lleguemos, no quiero que mi hermosa prometida pesque un resfriado. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Anna se sonrojó ante el comentario. Había usado las mismas palabras que ella había dicho minutos antes para quejarse.

Simplemente decidió callarse y dejar que él la llevara. Pero entonces la molesta lluvia volvió a caer, y entonces Yoh se metió en el primer techo que encontró. Dejó a la sacerdotisa en el suelo y estiró su espalda, ninguno decía nada.

—No era necesario que me cargaras, yo puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

Él simplemente le sonrió mientras la tomaba sorpresivamente por la cintura y la traía hacia su cuerpo. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Hasta cuando tendré que escuchar a tu orgullo?—La rubia lo miraba atónita mientras un rubor se galopaba en sus mejillas, él jamás se había atrevido a hacer una cosa así.

—Y-Yoh… ¿Q-Qué haces?

Se estaba sorprendiendo de sobremanera del valor que había juntado para hacer eso con la temible Anna… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, eso se veía a simple vista… Y ahora que estaba en el baile, debía bailar.

—Algo que debía hacer hace bastante tiempo.

El muchacho comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los de la Itako, queriendo formar un roce en el que ambos demostrarían lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro.

—Si hubiésemos sabido que querían estar solos no los habríamos salido a buscar. ¡Tú siempre entrometiéndote Ryu!

La voz de un conocido shamán del hielo los hizo salir del trance y Anna enseguida empujó a Yoh lejos de ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Ryu y Horo Horo se quedaron estáticos mientras veían a su amigo volar por los aires.

Los dos jóvenes traían un paraguas extra, por lo que se lo dieron a la muchacha y comenzaron su regreso a casa sin decir una sola palabra para no ligarse un golpe como el del castaño. Ella esperó a su prometido, el cual se acercó temeroso y con el pómulo derecho inflamado; abrió el paraguas y cubrió a ambos.

—Lo siento mucho, Annita…

Se esperaba otra golpiza o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente sintió los labios de la chica posarse en donde anteriormente había sido golpeado. Se quedó parado sin creerlo mientras observaba a su prometida seguir caminando bajo la lluvia cubierta por el paraguas.

—Camina Yoh, te pescarás un resfriado si te sigues mojando.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Mi maldita cabeza degenerada me pide a gritos que empiece con los lime/lemons, pero me niego… _Todavía_ no. Sí, dije _todavía_. Así que sí van a haber :)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad! Con respecto a las parejas, el fic se va a basar en Anna, por lo que las parejas ella siempre va a estar incluida, ¿qué quiero decir con esto? Que la parte masculina es la que va a variar. Espero que no se me enojen y que les haya gustado éste :D

¡Un beso grande!

Emi.


	3. Reglas

Little Girl

Reglas

Con Anna la convivencia no era para nada fácil, pero no por eso me disgustaba. Está bien, yo siempre me quejo, pero díganme… ¿Quién no se quejaría de estar todo el día entrenando de esa forma? Igualmente sé que ella lo hace para que me vuelva más fuerte. Es una forma de demostración de cariño… a su manera. Tardé bastante tiempo en darme cuenta de ello, hasta llegué a pensar que se desquitaba conmigo porque realmente me odiaba o algo por el estilo.

Para lo que también tardé bastante es para hacer contacto físico con ella. Sí, con mi propia prometida. Pero ya saben, Anna no es cualquier prometida, no señor. Sorprendentemente llegamos a hacer un trato un día que tomé valor y la enfrenté. Todavía no sé cómo sigo vivo.

"—_Entiendo que el entrenamiento me sirva a mi, pero… ¿No puede haber ni siquiera un premio por cumplirlo todo al pie de la letra?_ —_Dije luego de terminar de correr treinta vueltas al parque. Estaba agotadísimo. Anna me miró levantando una ceja, claramente sin entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_—_Me respondió. Yo tragué saliva sonoramente. Creo que me estaba arrepintiendo de haber empezado esta conversación. Por Dios, no quiero quedarme sin cara._

—_B-Bueno… ya que hago todo exactamente como me lo dices podrías recompensarme por ello, ¿no lo crees?_ —_Creo que dije lo mismo pero con otras palabras, me doy cuenta porque ella pone cara de confusión. A veces me sorprendo de lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser. Pero tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Eso espero._

—_No le des más vueltas al asunto Yoh, dime qué es lo que quieres._

_Miedo. Eso me produce esta mujer. Es por eso que jamás intento nada con ella… es capaz de matarme, lo sé. Pero tengo que armarme de valor, tal vez consiga lo que quiero._

_Me acerqué lentamente a ella, quien me miraba entre sorprendida y expectante. Me armé de valor y la tomé por la cintura para terminar de acercarla a mí. Esto era más complicado que enfrentarme a Hao. Esperé unos segundos, y al no notar ni furia ni un puñetazo, me acerqué a su oído._

—_Tan sólo… dame un beso, ¿sí?_ —_Noté que ella se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió. Al no haberme golpeado, ni insultado, ni nada, la miré fijamente a los ojos con una de mis sonrisas. Luego la tomé del mentón y simplemente la besé._

_Se sintió tan bien, por el amor de Bob. Sus labios eran tan cálidos… hasta creo que en ese instante me volví adicto a ellos."_

En fin, ahora estoy corriendo, para variar. Pero ¿saben qué? No me estoy quejando ni planeo hacerlo, mi Annita me está esperando para darme mi recompensa una vez que termine. Así es a partir de ahora, yo entreno sin quejarme, ella me da uno de esos besos que me vuelven loco. Es genial ver su expresión de vergüenza cada vez que tiene que acercarse a mí, me hace sentir poderoso.

Todavía me cuesta creer que ella haya aceptado este… ¿reglamento? Porque fue como una manera de desafiarla… supongo que ella misma lo deseaba también. Bueno, eso es lo que quiero pensar.

Ya llego, ya termino, ya viene mi beso…

Corro hasta donde esta Anna esperándome con una mirada indiferente. Me detengo junto a ella e intento recobrar el aliento. Realmente ya no puedo más. Ella me mira y veo que sus labios se curvan levemente formando una sonrisa, pequeña y casi imperceptible, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. No puede haber mujer más hermosa que ella, ¿por qué demonios le tengo que tener tanto miedo? Bueno, al menos logré que me de mis premios… ¡Casi se me olvida!

—Annita… ter… miné…—Digo entre bocanadas de aire. Se acerca aún con esa mueca extraña llamada sonrisa en el idioma Anna y me toma del brazo, comenzando a llevarme adentro de la casa.

—Primero date un baño y prepara la cena, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

No me quejaré, no me quejaré. Tal vez si además de hacer lo que me pidió limpio un poco la casa…

Acepte dormir conmigo esta noche, ya que hace bastante frío.

¿Por qué no? No iba a perder nada intentándolo.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Disculpen si mezclé los tiempos verbales, todavía tengo que perfeccionar ese tema D:

Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que el que relata es Yoh, otro Yoh&Anna sí hahaha pero no se acostumbren, el próximo ya arranco metiendo a Anna con todo el mundo xD

En fin, aprovecho este espacio para comentarles que el One-Shot "Chocolate" fue reescrito, la trama es la misma, pero estaba muy mal escrito, por lo que decidí editarlo. Si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta y díganme qué les parece n.n

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hacen realmente feliz :D

Espero que les haya gustado,

¡Un beso grande!

Emi


	4. Café

**Little Girl**

**Café**

Si había algo que le molestara a Anna era el hecho de que ese maldito vago se la pasara las 24 horas del día en su casa. Pensó que con el mini viaje de Yoh se libraría al menos por esos días de él, pero el muy desubicado continuaba allí con esa mirada tan extraña que tiene a veces y escondiendo esas asquerosas revistas con mujeres desnudas en la portada.

— ¿Necesitas algo? Yoh no está. —Se cruzó de brazos en la entrada de la sala, observando al muchacho con más frialdad de la habitual sólo para poder ahuyentarlo. Pero nada, él simplemente le sonrió.

—Lo sé y Manta tampoco está, así que vine a hacerte compañía. —Respondió Horo Horo mientras se acomodaba y se servía un poco de té.

¿Esto era una broma? ¡Iba a matarlo!

Se acercó hacia él y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia. El Ainu se tocó el enorme chichón que le quedó y la miró con dolor.

—Vamos Anna, ¡no seas así conmigo! Hace frío afuera y no tengo a dónde ir, Pilika ya se fue.

—Tú soportas perfectamente el frío.

—Lo sé, pero que lo soporte no quiere decir que lo disfrute…

—No es mi problema.

—Anna, por favor…

—Vete.

Y dicho esto ella dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, dejando al muchacho entre la espada y la pared.

Debía rendirse. Tomar sus cosas e irse a algún parque o algo por el estilo. Si se quedaba iba a terminar en el otro mundo más rápido de lo que pensaba. Resignación. El muchacho tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, listo para marcharse de ahí. Pero antes de abrirla recordó que Yoh antes de irse le había pedido que le diese una nota a su prometida ya que se había olvidado de dársela él mismo.

Buscó el pequeño papel y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia. Una vez allí golpeó la puerta y esperó. Nadie contestó.

—Anna, antes de irme tengo que darte algo que me dejó Yoh para ti.

Nada.

Golpeó otra vez.

—Quédate tranquila que me iré, pero abre la puerta así te doy esto.

Nada.

¡Demonios!

Contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta, la chica no estaba ahí. Entró a ver si la encontraba así le daba esa maldita nota y se iba de allí antes de que esa monstruosa mujer le arrancara la cara. Y fue ahí cuando la vio.

La muchacha se encontraba quitándose el vestido para poder entrar a darse un baño, mientras escuchaba música de los auriculares de su prometido. La prenda color negra se deslizó por el contorneado y pálido cuerpo de la rubia, dejando a la vista más piel de la necesaria.

El Ainu se quedó estático.

Anna se encontraba de espaldas a él, por lo que todavía no se percataba de la presencia de éste. Llevó sus manos al broche del sostén, lo desabrochó y lo dejó en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta para buscar la toalla y ahí lo vio.

Oh por Kami.

¡Qué cuerpo!

Horo Horo se quedó viéndola de arriba abajo con un sonrojo pronunciadísimo en la cara, mientras que ella se quedó viéndolo totalmente roja de la vergüenza y sin saber qué hacer. No podía estar pasando esto.

—B-Bueno, y-yo…

— ¡LÁRGATE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Y fue de esa manera que el chico de hielo terminó inconciente en el medio de la calle con un enorme puñetazo marcado en la mejilla. Pero le quedó un recuerdo maravilloso.

Sentía muchísima envidia de su despreocupado amigo, quién pudiera tener una prometida así…

Al menos pudo quedarse con una perfecta imagen que no se olvidaría jamás.

Porque, sinceramente, ver a Anna con ese conjunto color café había hecho que todas sus revistas fuesen una basura inservible.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Es cortísimo, ya lo sé. ¡Pero fue un ataque de inspiración! xD Yo esperaba hacer algo con el café en sí, la bebida digamos. Pero después se me vino a la cabeza el señor del hielo y dije ya está… Y aquí estamos hahaha

Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté haciéndolo :D Además me gusta mucho el Horo&Anna, se me hace muy… no sé, divertido.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos… Realmente hacen que me den ganas de continuar :)

¡Un beso enorme!

Emi.


	5. Sueño

Little Girl

Sueño

_(Advertencia: Tema fuerte. Personas sensibles abstenerse)_

La oscuridad había invadido todo el lugar, no se escuchaba a nadie allí. Ni un animal que pasara por ahí, nada. Su alma estaba en completa oscuridad, totalmente perdida en la nada.

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, atada de manos y pies. Golpeada por doquier. No podía ver nada a su alrededor, no con claridad. Veía completamente borroso, su voz le fallaba. Había gritado tanto, ya se había resignado a lo que sea que fuera a ocurrirle. Su pálido y bello rostro se encontraba magullado, con manchones de sangre y lágrimas, su cuello tenía marcas de algo que le estuvo haciendo presión. Tan sólo era un débil cuerpo.

Débil.

_Muy débil._

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la habitación en donde ella se encontraba sentada, en el medio de toda aquella penumbra. Fue ahí cuando sintió miedo. Más que miedo, sintió _pavor._ ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? Ese maldito ya la había golpeado hasta desmayarla. Había aplastado su orgullo por completo, su valentía, su coraje. El haberse enfrentado a él había sido un error. Era obvio que jamás podría haberle ganado ella sola, necesitaba de la ayuda de Yoh.

Yoh, ¿por qué no aparecía?

¿Estaría muerto?

¿Y los demás?

Comenzó a llorar, llena de impotencia. ¡Maldita sea!

La puerta se abrió, dándole paso a aquel bastardo que la había humillado de esa manera.

—Vaya, sí que te ves pésimo. ¿Quién lo diría? La gran Anna aquí, tan débil y frágil. Es realmente para inmortalizarlo en un cuadro.

Hao la miró con una sonrisa burlona y ella lo miró con odio. El chico se acercó a ella, se agachó para estar a su altura y la tomó por el mentón. Le limpió algo de sangre seca que tenía cayéndole del labio y lágrimas. La rubia lo escupió.

— ¿Dónde está Yoh?—. Preguntó totalmente fuera de sí. Él soltó una risa.

—Estás completamente vulnerable ante mí… ¿Y te preocupas por él? No te reconozco, _Annita._

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Dime lo que hiciste con él y los demás! ¿Qué mierda quieres conmigo, Hao?—. El Asakura se limpió el escupitajo sin deshacer la sonrisa. Todo era muy divertido, se sentía realmente un Dios. Se paró y con el pie pateó a la chica para que quedara acostada en el suelo. Anna gimió de dolor. Tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas.

—Los maté a todos. Simple y claro. Cada uno de ellos creyó que iba a poder conmigo y me encargué personalmente de demostrarles cuán equivocados estaban. ¿Contenta?

La Itako rompió en llanto y lo odió aún más. Muertos… ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Tenía que matarlo! Se sentía tan estúpida al no poder salir de allí, estar tan débil.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Hao se acercó de nuevo a ella y le volvió a secar las lágrimas. La tomó del cabello fuertemente y la arrastró contra la primera pared que estaba allí. Aún sosteniéndola, le arrancó el vestido de un tirón. Anna sudó frío.

— ¡¿Q-Qué vas a ha-hacer?!

—Quitarte esa prepotencia que llevas siempre contigo. Te demostraré que no eres tan fuerte como todos creen.

El momento fue eterno. Sintió cómo aquel perverso hombre recorría su cuerpo con la lengua, succionando cada parte de su piel, invadiendo cada parte de ella. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, se movía de aquí para allá con tal de que se alejara, pero sólo consiguió que Hao le golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared, dejándola semiinconsciente.

Siguió sintiendo a aquel invasor, quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa. No tardó mucho en llegar a su objetivo. Intentó gritar al sentir las fuertes embestidas de aquel monstruo, sólo le salía una débil voz. Todo era completo dolor, quería morir en ese mismo instante. Le dolía tanto, sentía tanta vergüenza.

Hao continuó un tiempo más, mordiendo y apretando toda parte del cuerpo de la joven Itako mientras la penetraba con furia, disfrutando de su vulnerabilidad ante él. Sitió el orgasmo y terminó en ella. Un placer inimaginable realmente.

Se abrochó el pantalón de nuevo y se paró, mirándola con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Lo ves? No eras tan fuerte después de todo.

—Ma… maldito… —. No tenía fuerzas ni para insultarlo, se sentía tan débil. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía mucho ardor en su intimidad, mucho dolor. Realmente insoportable. Cerró los ojos. —Yoh… —. Llegó a decir. Hao soltó una risa.

—Hablando de él, traje una sorpresa para ti. Tómalo como un recuerdo —. Enseguida fue a buscar algo muy conocido por la chica. Hao tenía a Harusame en sus manos. —Ya no me sirves para nada. Te haré reunir con el inútil de Yoh y sus amigos.

Dicho esto Anna sintió una fuerte presión en su estómago. Luego, más dolor. Como pudo, se miró el cuerpo. Harusame estaba atravesada en ella, haciéndola bañar en sangre. Comenzó a toser el líquido carmesí y se sintió cada vez más débil.

¿Por qué estaba ocurriéndole esto? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

Mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, lágrimas corrían de ellos. Se oyeron muchos ruidos, muy lejanos. Voces. Gritos. Hasta explosiones. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba pasando? ¿Ya había muerto? Sintió unas manos cálidas sostenerle la cabeza. Alguien le hablaba. Esa voz…

¡Yoh!

—Anna por favor, ¡resiste! ¡FAUSTO SÁLVALA POR FAVOR! —. Gritaba el muchacho desesperadamente mientras el médico examinaba rápidamente la situación. Yoh estaba llorando desconsoladamente. — ¿Qué te han hecho, Annita?

La rubia no podía creer que su querido Yoh estuviera vivo. Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

Su prometido entró en pánico.

— ¡ANNA! ¡RESISTE!

—Contaré hasta tres y extraeré la espada. Sostenla —. Dijo Fausto. Contó hasta tres, quitó a Harusame y más sangre comenzó a salir. Rápidamente tapó la herida para que deje de sangrar.

Pero Anna ya no respondía.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto sea un sueño. Una pesadilla. Pero tendría que dejarlo. Ya no podía seguir resistiendo en este mundo.

Lo más importante, después de todo, era que Yoh estaba vivo.

Y así, sin más, Anna dejó de respirar.

— ¡ANNA!

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Bueno, primero que nada, debo subir el Rated. Y agregar Drama o Angst al género. Realmente amo a Anna, pero también me gusta hacer sufrir. (MUJER MALDITA) ¡Lo siento! Fue maldad del momento, y tocando un tema muy delicado. Sé que no tiene mucho romance que digamos, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Me siento muy feliz con todos sus comentarios, realmente me alientan a más. ¡Los quiero tanto! Pasaré a agradecerles infinitamente a:

_**Itako Anna Asakura**_

_**Violet Strawberry**_

_**Meril Inugami**_

_**SakuAsakura**_

_**Aoshi**_

_**Luu**_

_**Anna**_

_**Erik**_

_**Misha san**_

Reitero, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo! Nos vemos en la próxima,

Emi.


	6. Escape

Little Girl

Escape

Se sentía a kilómetros la tristeza de aquel lugar, la habitación permanecía totalmente en silencio. Todos los que allí estaban se encontraban observando la misma imagen: Anna sentada en el umbral de la puerta, observando la nada con los auriculares de su prometido entre sus manos. Su mirada estaba vacía, su expresión también.

Hacía unas horas se había anunciado la muerte de Yoh Asakura, aquel muchacho tan alegre que se caracterizaba por su frase de "todo se solucionará" había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, producto de una enfermedad extraña que había contraído en uno de sus viajes.

El proceso fue una verdadera tortura, todos veían cómo su amigo era consumido por aquella peste, arrastrándolo a la muerte día a día. Lo peor de todo era que Yoh jamás dejó de sonreír.

_Todo se solucionará._

Fausto no se había movido de su lado un solo segundo, movió cielo y tierra para ayudar a su amigo y aun así, la batalla fue perdida. Se sentía frustrado, inútil, extremadamente dolido. No había podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Todos los demás se encontraban igual que el muchacho rubio, sin poder creer que el motivo de que todos terminaran siendo tan grandes amigos ya no esté. Pero cada uno de ellos sabía perfectamente que la persona que más estaba sufriendo era la rubia sentada en el umbral.

Anna no había hablado una sola palabra desde que Yoh enfermó. Al menos no delante de ellos. Se notaba a leguas que la chica tenía el alma destrozada, aunque su expresión no lo demostrara. Sus amigos en todos los años que habían pasado junto a ella la habían aprendido a conocer.

Manta se acercó, apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, temeroso.

—Anna… ¿necesitas algo?

La rubia solamente meneó la cabeza en señal negativa. Ni una sola palabra.

Así pasaron días, semanas, meses.

Cada uno, de a poco, regresó a su vida habitual.

Pero Anna seguía igual.

Al principio habían decidido dejarla sola, tal vez lo que necesitaba era eso. Pero al notar que todo seguía exactamente igual, quisieron ayudarla de otra manera. Ren y Jun Tao necesitaban mudarse cerca de la ciudad por cuestiones laborales, por lo que propusieron irse a vivir un tiempo a la residencia Asakura. La sacerdotisa no objetó nada. Ni que sí, ni que no. Tan solo miró fijo todo y se retiró a su alcoba.

—Intentaremos hablar con ella, mejor dicho, que ella nos hable a nosotros. Debe tener todo su dolor dentro, sin liberar. Si sigue así se enfermará. —Jun habló con todos, seriamente. Ren solamente miraba la situación con un poco de molestia.

—Creo que están exagerando las cosas. Cada persona reacciona diferente frente a las situaciones difíciles de la vida. Yo no seré niñero de nadie. —Terminó el Tao con el ceño fruncido y la mirada gélida.

—Debemos ayudar a nuestra amiga, Ren. ¿Por qué siempre actúas de esa forma? —Manta, molesto, no entendía el comportamiento del chino. Horo Horo lo miró de mala manera y suspiró.

— ¿Por qué te mudas aquí si no te interesa ayudarla?—Ren se sorprendió por la respuesta del Usui, frunció aún más el ceño y se acercó a él, amenazante.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Esto nos involucra a todos, Tao.

—Cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí.

— ¡A MÍ NO ME—

— ¡CÁLLENSE!

Silencio sepulcral. Todo el mundo se dio vuelta y se encontró con Anna, muy molesta, en la puerta.

—No me interesa si se quedan a vivir aquí o qué diablos, pero dejen de hacer tanto escándalo. Cierren la boca o lárguense. —Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se retiró nuevamente.

Primeras palabras en 1 eterno año.

Todos menos Ren se fueron, sorprendidos y, en el fondo, un poco contentos. Jun tenía cuestiones que atender y le dejó encargado quedarse por si sucedía algo más. El chino se quejó pero se quedó.

La noche se hizo presente. Su hermana todavía no llegaba, por lo que comenzó el preparativo para hacer la cena él mismo. Ya que habían logrado que Anna hablara algo, iría a verla para preguntarle qué quería cenar. Ya que iba a demostrar sus dotes culinarios, le daría a elegir.

Se dirigió para la alcoba de Anna, la llamó. Nada.

La volvió a llamar, nada.

—Anna, voy a entrar. —Dicho esto abrió la puerta y, al ingresar, de percató de que la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. — ¿Qué demonios?

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a la siguiente, la cual era la de Yoh. Se quedó parado en la puerta, pensativo. Miles de sentimientos se le vinieron de golpe, como un balde de agua fría.

Ya hacía un año que su amigo ya no estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ese idiota? Jamás se lo dijo ni lo habría hecho, pero él lo quería. Había sido su primer amigo verdadero. Le debía muchas cosas. Cuando murió, no dijo nada. No lloró. Simplemente observó todo. Le dolía el pecho, una fuerte punzada lo atacaba, constante, filosa.

—Maldito seas, imbécil. —Susurró con sus brillantes ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas. En ese momento se escuchó algo dentro de la habitación. Parecía que dos personas estaban hablando. Más bien una, la otra _sollozaba._

Se acercó más a la puerta para poder oír mejor, efectivamente alguien estaba llorando y otra persona le hablaba.

—Sé fuerte como siempre lo has sido, Annita.

Esa voz…

¡Yoh!

Ren abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una imagen que jamás hubiera imaginado que vería en toda su vida.

Anna se encontraba abrazada y con la cara escondida en el pecho de su prometido, o más bien intentándolo, ya que el castaño efectivamente era un fantasma.

El Asakura observó al recién llegado y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Hola Ren, ¿cómo has estado?

Él simplemente no podía creerlo. Su amigo estaba ahí, con su tonta sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

— ¿C-Cómo diablos…?

—Anna es sacerdotisa, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Cierto… pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no te llamó antes?

—Aunque no lo creas Anna está muy débil. Jamás creí que la vería así. Estuvo todo este tiempo tratando de llamarme, pero simplemente su energía espiritual está casi nula, es como si se estuviera dejando morir por dentro. Debes ayudarla, Ren.

La rubia se había quedado dormida, el chino ayudó a acomodarla en el futón y la observó, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga, idiota? Te fuiste así sin más, con esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, diciendo que todo se iba a solucionar. Y mírate, eres un fantasma. Ahora me dices que Anna se está dejando morir. Ya lo sabía. Era más que obvio que desde partiste, ella solamente busca estar contigo de nuevo. Es más que obvio que tiene todo el dolor escondido en su cuerpo, dolor que jamás pudo sacar a la luz. Es obvio que gaste sus pocas energías en querer llamarte aquí. —La voz de Ren comenzaba a quebrarse. —También es obvio la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Una persona tan fuerte como ella no debería estar en esas condiciones. Demonios Yoh, ¡¿por qué carajo tuviste que morir así?! —Se acercó, como para querer golpearlo. El muchacho lo observó, con semblante triste.

—Lamento haberlos hecho sufrir. No fue mi intención. Yo ahora me encuentro bien, solamente necesito que Anna también lo esté, ¿entiendes? Como tú lo dijiste, ella no debería estar en estas condiciones. No quiero que muera, Ren. No quiero que intente escapar así sin más solamente guiada por el dolor. No la dejes morir, por favor.

Ren se secó una lágrima fugaz que se le había escapado, tratando de que no se notara. Luego miró a Yoh a los ojos y sonrió.

—Todo se solucionará.

El castaño sonrió, observó por última vez a su querida Annita y luego se dirigió a su amigo para darle un "abrazo".

—Te lo agradezco, amigo. Nos veremos pronto. ¡Cuídala!

Y así, sin más, desapareció.

—Hmp, idiota. —Susurró el Tao con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica durmiendo, con lo que parecían ser rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

Desde un primer momento quería ayudarla. Y ahora tenía razones más que suficientes para hacerlo.

_**: Chapter Complete :**_

Les dejo un intento, leve, muuuy leve, de Ren&Anna. Lo escribí en mi última hora laboral, en un corto tiempo libre que tuve. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews, ¡me hacen feliz!

Lamento mucho mis desapariciones, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo ya les contaré.

¡Los quiero!

Emi.


	7. Celos

**Little Girl**

**Celos**

…

Dentro de la residencia Asakura las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la llegada del pequeño nuevo ocupante, hasta se había establecido una rutina de la que nadie había hablado nunca pero que todos ahí conocían.

Involucraba solamente a la rubia y al pequeño, pero era un momento en el que no se los debía interrumpir por ninguna circunstancia o se las verían con la furia asesina de ambos.

Sí, del pequeño también…

… Los bebés con hambre pueden ser bestias mortales.

En esos momentos se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala charlando animadamente mientras comían el pastel que Ryu había preparado hacía unos momentos.

—Esto está delicioso Ryu, ¿no quieres venir a cocinarnos a Hokkaido? Pilika no es nada buena en la cocina. —Al decir esto, Horo Horo recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de su hermano, la cual lo miró con furia y luego continuó comiendo.

—Sabe mejor que aquella tarta quemada que hiciste anoche, Yoh. —Esta vez la que habló fue Anna, esto hizo que el aludido soltara una risa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca, los demás rieron ante la inutilidad culinaria de su amigo.

—Oye Anna, ¿el bebé se encuentra bien? —Manta cambió súbitamente de tema al recordar que no había visto al pequeño en todo el día, la muchacha lo miró y asintió.

— ¿Podemos verlo?— Preguntó tímidamente Tamao, a quien le encantaba tener en brazos y juguetear con el pequeño.

—Como quieras. Sólo no lo despi —La muchacha fue interrumpida por una estampida de gente que se dirigió a la habitación del bebé, dejándola sola con Yoh, quien reía por la reacción de sus amigos. La Itako suspiró, ¿qué más podía hacer? Todos habían llegado justo después de que Hana se durmiera, y, para sorpresa hasta de ella misma, aún no se había despertado y eso que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Desde la llegada del pequeño al mundo, su casa era invadida por todos sus amigos cada dos por tres con la excusa de jugar con él, hasta el mismo Ren disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el mini Asakura.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba ella que se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida mano de su prometido sobre la de ella, levantó la vista y se encontró con sus profundos ojos que la observaban con ternura. Un sonrojo leve se acumuló en sus mejillas mientras le desviaba la mirada.

—Al menos tenemos un rato tranquilos, ¿no? —Sonrió Yoh, ella lo volvió a mirar y sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras enlazaba su mano con la de él. El muchacho aprovechó y se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla tiernamente. Anna simplemente se apoyó en su pecho y se quedó tranquila.

Eso también había cambiado desde la llegada de Hana al mundo, ella podía ser un poco más demostrativa con su prometido y también permitía que él lo fuera con ella. Siempre al estilo de la Itako, claro está, pero tampoco hacía falta andar a los arrumacos, ellos sabían perfectamente los sentimientos del uno al otro y qué mejor demostración que la pequeña bola de carne rubia que se encontraba durmiendo.

Permanecieron así un buen ratito hasta que se escuchó un fuerte llanto. Ya sabían de quién provenía. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación, en donde se escuchaban discusiones que seguramente serían provenientes de Horo Horo y Ren o Chocolove diciendo alguna estupidez. La rubia abrió de golpe la puerta y todos se quedaron estáticos. Todos, claro está, excepto el pequeño que seguía gritando como si lo estuvieran torturando o algo así.

Ren se sonrojó de sobremanera al verse con Hana en brazos y no poder hacerlo callar, Yoh soltó una risa y Anna elevó una ceja.

— ¿Tú lo despertaste?—Preguntó secamente.

Ren enrojeció aún más.

—Yo… ¡no! El idiota de Hoto Hoto no paraba de gritar… y… se despertó… y lo alcé para calmarlo y… ¡maldito idiota, mira lo que hiciste! —Se dirigió hacia el ainu, quien se estaba muriendo de risa al ver a su amigo en aquella situación.

— ¡Deberías verte Ren, todo un papito!—Soltó el shaman del hielo antes de romper en risa junto con Chocolove, quien se encontraba ridículamente vestido de bebé.

Anna soltó un bufido y tomó a su hijo en brazos para luego mirar a Yoh fija y seriamente. Éste tragó en seco y acató la señal. En ese instante apareció Amidamaru y miró a su amo.

— ¿Es hora, amo Yoh?

—Sí.

— ¡TODOS AFUERA DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! ¡HANA TIENE QUE COMER!—Gritaron ambos al unísono. Todos se voltearon a verlos y luego voltearon a ver a Hana y a Anna quien, con su expresión, lo dijo todo. En 5 minutos la habitación quedó vacía, solamente estaba la familia Asakura y el espíritu acompañante.

—Gracias. Ahora vete.

Yoh asintió con pesadez y se fue con sus amigos, dejando a Anna y a su hijo solos. Llegó a la sala, encontrándose con sus amigos haciendo escándalo mientras comían más cosas que el muchacho de la espada de madera había preparado. Manta se acercó a su mejor amigo y le apoyó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, solamente quería quedarme con Annita y Hana mientras le daba de comer. Nunca los vi, me da curiosidad. —Ante esto Manta se sonrojó de sobremanera.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Yoh? Puede ser un momento muy íntimo para Anna.

Yoh lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué? Solamente es comer.

— ¿Eres idiota, Yoh? ¿No sabes cómo se alimenta a un bebé?—Esta vez fue Ren el que habló, integrándose a la conversación. El muchacho lo miró confundido. ¿Qué tanta ciencia era darle un biberón a un bebé?

—Propongo que lo vayas a averiguar por tu cuenta. Si Anna te golpea, tenemos a Fausto para que te atienda las heridas. No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil. —Horo Horo habló y Fausto asintió con una sonrisa. Ryu, Chocolove, Tamao y Pilika pararon las orejas para ver de qué hablaban. —Ve ahora, debe estar en pleno proceso. De paso aprendes sobre anatomía femenina. —Tamao se sonrojó al escuchar eso y la hermana del ainu largó una carcajada.

— ¡Tú si sabes de eso, hermano!—Decía entre risas. El aludido la miró con odio.

— ¡Tú que sabes lo que yo sé!

—Tu hermana tiene razón, deja de hacerte el experimentado.

— ¡Tú cállate Tao!

De nuevo, otra pelea.

Yoh se quedó pensativo por las palabras de su amigo, se paró y decidió hacerle caso y descubrir de una vez qué era lo que tenía que saber. Nadie lo detuvo ni le dijo nada, solamente Fausto preparó gasas y alcohol por si volvía con una golpiza.

…

Caminó lentamente y se quedó de pie frente a la habitación que ahora compartía con su prometida. Abrió lentamente un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver aquella imagen.

Sentada en el futón, Anna se encontraba con Hana en brazos mientras que éste tomaba del pecho de su madre y se agarraba al vestido con una de sus pequeñas y regordetas manitos. La muchacha observaba a su hijo como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del planeta, hasta se le podía ver una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

El castaño no pudo evitar entrar para poder apreciar de cerca aquella maravillosa escena, por lo que la rubia se sorprendió y lo miró completamente furiosa y sonrojada, mientras que intentaba cubrirse como podía.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás —

—Yo también quiero…

La chica se sonrojó todavía más ante las palabras del chico, el cual la miraba a ella y al bebé como embelesado. Se lo quedó viendo un par de minutos y luego frunció más el ceño, mientras se sofocaba del calor debido a la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, pervertido?

—Yo también quiero alimentar a Hana… —El muchacho procesó lo que su prometida había entendido y la miró. —Espera… ¿qué? ¡No! Eh… —Se sonrojó de sobremanera mientras ella lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo. Se sentó al lado de ella y luego se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa, aún con el sonrojo en su cara.

Anna lo miró confundida y avergonzada. Sintió que Hana se había dormido y, rápidamente, se levantó el vestido para cubrirse y lo fue a dejar en el pequeño catre. Luego, con prisa, se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse pero la mano de Yoh la detuvo. Se volteó y se encontró con el muchacho viéndola fijamente.

—Me puse celoso hace un momento. ¿Por qué tú puedes alimentarlo y yo no?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—La chica elevó una ceja. A veces la inocencia del muchacho la enloquecía. El castaño soltó una risita. —No entiendo qué es lo gracioso.

—Puedes enseñarme cómo lo haces… —Esto último lo dijo en un susurro en el oído de la muchacha mientras la iba acorralando contra una de las paredes. Anna comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa y soltó un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.

—B-Basta…

—Sh… No querrás despertar a Hana…

Manta se acercó a la puerta para ver si su amigo estaba muerto o qué, pero cuando escuchó pequeños y ahogados gemidos femeninos decidió volver rápidamente con los demás, completamente rojo y nervioso.

Parece que su mejor amigo estaba aprendiendo de una forma un poco… diferente.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Tanto tiempo! Aquí un nuevo drabble, estos cochinos haciendo esas cosas y el pequeño Hana ahí durmiendo inocentemente… xD

Les agradezco profundamente todos sus comentarios, me hace feliz que todavía me sigan en este pequeño proyecto, ¡son los mejores! Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Un beso grande!

Emi.


End file.
